Ré apprendre à vivre
by DarkHeartTherapy
Summary: Ellie McKenzie, enfermer par des parents psychopathes et religieux d'une secte des plus douteuses [...] Ellie doit faire sa vie sociale dans un monde nouveau et complètement MAGIQUE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : L'univers HP appartient à J.K Rowling, moi je ne suis que la simple inventrice de cette histoire et du nouveau personnage ; Ellie McKenzie.

Simple Résumé : Ellie Mckenzie doit apprendre en communauté dans un monde complètement débile et surtout…. Magique !

Ré Apprendre à vivre.

Il y avait tant de choses que je souhaitais obtenir ! Des parents qui me serreraient dans leurs bras, une maison dans laquelle j'aimerais rentrer, un endroit ou tous le monde serait heureux et surtout une existence dans laquelle les gens ne s'éloigneraient pas de moi. Tout cela, je le désirais tant ! 

- Fruits Basket V.15, quelques peu modifiés par moi.

Acte Premier : Sortie de l'enfer. 

_Dans cette pièce sale et sombre d'où la seule provenance de lumière était les rayons lunaires qui passaient à travers la fenêtre. Avec la chiche luminosité qui régnait dans l'endroit, on pouvait apercevoir au sol ; un corps frêle. Un corps renfermer sur lui-même dans un coin de la pièce. La seule certitude qui pouvait se faire était que c'était simplement un être humain avec un chevelure d'un noir aussi profond que les ténèbres eux-mêmes. Bienvenue dans l'enfer d'Ellie Mckenzie. Coincé dans cette pièce depuis la naissance, son monde a toujours été constitués de ces horribles gens qui se faisaient passés pour ses parents, le médecin de famille – car elle était de nature maladive – et cette vague pièce avec cette fenêtre constamment fermer à double tour l'empêchant de sortir. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, elle leva la tête avec un regard remplis de larmes. Allaient-ils encore la violenter ? Étais-ce l'heure du pardon face à ses péchés ? Elle pu entrevoir l'ombre d'une silhouette masculine, elle commença à trembler de tout son être pleurant encore plus. _

Chut, ma petite ! Nous sommes venus te chercher. Tu n'as plu à avoir peur.

_La voix se voulait le plus rassurant possible, mais rien ne pouvait plus les sanglots qui la secouaient. Enfin, l'enfer se terminait, on l'emmenait ailleurs! Seulement, serais-ce mieux là-bas ? Elle tenta à plusieurs reprises de se lever de terre mais son corps recouvert de blessures profondes et d'ecchymoses ne pouvait plus supporter tous ce poids. De plus, n'ayant pas mangé depuis des jours, cela n'aidait en rien. L'homme voyant tous les efforts qu'elle faisait – en vain –, s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, elle se laissa transporter à l'extérieur de la pièce. Lorsqu'elle fut dans ce qui semblait être la cuisine, une femme poussa un cri de surprise ne pouvant détourner la tête, manque de force, elle se contenta d'écouter les murmures qui se propageait tout autour d'elle. Des gens la plaignait, d'autres ne pouvait rien dire a part – avec beaucoup de répétitions – Oh mon Dieu, Oh mon Dieu, c'est impossible ! Et d'autres, la fixait en attendant de voir ce qu'elle allait faire. Plus que jamais, elle se sentait comme un animal dans une foire sordide. Puis, alors que l'homme l'amenait à l'extérieur, elle sentit un sentiment de satisfaction la parcourir. Son premier contact avec le monde extérieur ! Ses yeux ne furent pas attaqués par une lueur vive venant du soleil, non, nous étions déjà tard le soir. Et, il neigeait ! Elle tendit une main tremblante et venait d'avoir pour la première fois un flocon de neige dans ses mains. Elle tenta de le regarder de plus près mais il était déjà fondu. Puis, avec l'innocence d'un enfant face aux mondes, elle tendit à nouveau la main pour en attraper un autre, la même chose se produisit, elle tenta à nouveau d'en prendre un autre, encore la même chose ! Le vieil homme qui la transportait la regardait avec un grand sourire et se mit à rire doucement. Puis, il l'a coucha à l'arrière d'une voiture et elle tomba dans l'inconscience._

_xxxxxxxxxx _**2 jours après la découverte de la jeune Ellie**_ xxxxxxxxxx _

_Je me réveillai dans des draps soyeux et chaud. Jamais de toute ma vie je ne m'étais sentie aussi bien. Je tentai d'ouvrir mes yeux mais je fus aussitôt aveuglé par un néon éclatant d'une lumière vive. Je refermai, par instinct, mes yeux pour ne plus ressentir cette douleur saisissante. _

Ah ! Vous êtes réveillé.

_Je reconnu la voix du vieil homme qui m'avait sorti de l'enfer. Je ne me posais aucune question à son sujet. La seule chose qui importait c'est qu'il m'avait aidé, et ce, sans qu'elle n'est eu recours à lui demander. Elle tenta de le saluer mais un faible '_bonjour_' se fit à peine entendre. Heureusement, avec le silence qui régnait en maître dans la salle, il l'entendit aisément. _

Grâce au soin que l'on vous a porté vos blessures guérissent à une allure étonnante. Chacune de vos marques finissent par disparaître sans cicatriser, c'est plutôt impressionnant pour une jeune fille avec un organisme si faible. Non, n'essayez pas d'ouvrir les yeux, c'est inutile!, _dit-il lorsqu'elle retenta de les ouvrir. Elle voulait absolument voir à quoi il ressemblait. Elle avait besoin de voir à quoi il ressemblait, _dans quelques temps vous ne me reverrez plus. Pas la peine de vous attacher à moi. Donc, nous vous confions à une famille très chaleureuse, et n'ayez aucune crainte envers eux, je les connais. On vous envoiera à l'école et il ne vous restera plus qu'à essayer d'avancer dans la vie malgré tout le mal que l'on vous a causé. Maintenant, veuillez m'excuser mais je dois partir. Dans quelques heures, je vous reconduirai chez votre nouvelle famille.

_J'entendis alors des pas qui s'éloignait. J'aurais voulu ouvrir la bouche et lui crier de rester avec moi, de ne pas partir à un moment pareil, mais rien, aucun son. Je n'avais plus de force. Aussitôt que j'entendis la porte claquer, je retombai dans un sommeil profond, presque comateux. _

_Comme l'avait prédit mon sauveur, quelques heures ensuite, on me réveilla et je pus ouvrir les yeux sans crainte, il avait fermé les lumières justement pour cela. La luminosité de la pièce venait de l'extérieur du couloir que l'on pouvait voir à travers la vitre transparente. Deux jeunes gens me regardaient avec un sourire remplis de bonheur… mais aussi de pitié. Et cela m'irritait beaucoup. Je n'avais pas besoin que l'on ait pitié de moi. Surtout pas ça ! L'infirmière m'aida à me r'habiller et me fit découvrir mes nouveaux parents ou plutôt mes tuteurs légaux ; Jane Shame et Sam Fleim. Je ne leur accordai pas un regard et je sentis la main de la jeune femme se poser sur la mienne. Je partis avec eux vers ma nouvelle demeure._

Nous n'aurons pas le temps de te faire visiter ta nouvelle maison, il faut que tu ailles à l'école, tu as déjà du retard sur les autres. La rentrée était hier. Cependant, le directeur a eu l'amabilité d'accepter ton entrée, _dit Jane en me souriant tellement qu'on aurait pu la prendre comme actrice dans une pub de 'Colgate' et son sourire aurait été parfait. Un sourire qui cassait, qui était si faux._

C'est vrai, Ellie, _répliqua son mari, _nous allons t'accompagné et arriver à l'école nous te laisserons entre les mains du directeur qui te dictera tout ce que tu auras à apprendre. Mais surtout n'est pas peur.

_Leurs regards se voulaient compatissant, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Ils n'agissaient pas avec sincérité avec moi._

Qui a parlé de peur !

_Répliquais-je d'un ton sec et mettant fin à la conversation, si on pouvait la qualifier comme tel. Ils se turent et m'amenèrent dans un silence lourd à destination. Je pus apercevoir un château immense. C'était une école, ça ?! C'était gigantesque. Magnifique! On entra alors et j'aperçu un vieil homme vêtu d'une longue robe pourpre avec un chapeau assortit. Sa longue barbe blanche lui donnait un petit air sympathique, quoi qu'étrange. Il me fit un sourire chaleureux. Au moins, lui, c'était un vrai sourire. Je m'empressai de lui répondre timidement. _

Vous pouvez me la laisser ! Tout ira bien. Bienvenue à Poudlard, Ellie McKenzie.

_L'angoisse me frappe en plein visage. _

**Je sais que c'est plutôt court, mais j'écris présentement à l'insu de mes parents, donc XD! J'ai entamé la première partie, j'espère que vous apprécier. La suite devrait arriver demain ou au courant de la semaine **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Tout est à J.K. Rowling, il n'y a que le nouveau personnage Ellie et cette petite histoire qui m'appartiennent ; 3**

**Résumé : Ellie doit se construire une nouvelle vie, ici, dans un nouveau monde complètement débile et surtout MAGIQUE **

**Je n'ai eu qu'une seule reviews mais je dois la remercier tout de même Très sympa de ta part, Marciii à : zioups** **pour ton encouragement ;) **

**Valaaa la suite **

Deuxième acte : Découverte de la vie extérieur.

_L'angoisse me frappa en plein visage. Je ressentis des haut-le-cœur me submerger, ma vision s'embrouilla de larmes. Je ne savais vraiment pas pourquoi mais c'était simplement venu comme ça. J'avais tellement peur de me retrouver face à tous ses regards curieux posés sur moi. Je sentis un frisson me parcourir le dos, comme-ci un vent glacial se serait soudainement lever. _

**« Veuillez me suivre, mademoiselle! »**_, me dit d'une voix calme le directeur qui arborait un grand sourire. _

_Nous marchâmes pendant quelques minutes durant lesquelles il me parla des règlements courant de l'école, du fonctionnement des cours, des maisons constitués de Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Pousouffle et Serpentard. Il me dit aussi que je devrais affronter mes peurs dès le début car je devrai partager ma chambre avec d'autres filles dans l'un des dortoirs. Le vent glacial reprit et mes entrailles semblaient se contorsionner dans des positions inhumaines. Jamais de ma vie, qui se constituait de 15 printemps et des poussières, je n'avais été en compagnie d'autres gens que moi-même. Mes parents et le docteur de famille étaient les seules personnes que j'avais côtoyées jusqu'à présent. À peine eus-je le temps de revenir de mes pensées que l'on venait d'entrée dans une salle constituée de quatre tables. Le directeur m'expliqua que c'était pour les quatre maisons différentes et que c'était ici que j'allais assister au discours et que j'allais venir prendre mes repas. À ma plus grande des joies, la salle était complètement vide. Je laissai pousser un soupire de soulagement et Dumbledore me fit un autre sourire. Il semblait rempli d'une bonté et d'une gentillesse sans aucune limite. Je lui rendis aussi le sourire, l'angoisse commençant à se dissiper. _

_Après une heure j'avais fais la moitié du château, bien entendu je n'avais pas pu visiter les salles de classes les élèves étant présentement en cours. On se rendit à son bureau, étrangement je le trouvais beaucoup plus petit que ce que je m'étais imaginé. Et bien sûr, le bureau était tout de même assez vaste, comme vous vous l'imaginiez ! Il me fit signe d'attendre et, docilement, j'obéis. J'en avais déjà l'habitude mais intérieurement je me promis que ça serait le dernier ordre que j'exécuterai. Je regardai un peu les alentours et m'approcha tranquillement vers quelque chose qui avait attiré mon attention. Un phénix ?!? Pensais-je surprise. Comme j'avais le droit à un minimum d'éducation dans cette chambre sombre, je reconnus presque immédiatement l'animal. Comme il était beau ! Je m'en approchai et il brûla devant mes yeux. Je reculai de quelques pas et regarda complètement stupéfaite les cendres de l'animal. Heureusement, que je savais de quoi il s'agissait, sinon je serai probablement tomber au sol, inconsciente ! J'avais, malgré tout, de la chance ! La première fois que je pouvais en voir un, je pouvais le voir renaître de ses cendres. Lorsque j'entendis des pas s'approcher de l'endroit où je me trouvais, je reculai et me posta là ou le directeur m'avait laissé. Je le vis arrivé avec un chapeau recousu de toute part. Il y restait encore une ouverture sur le rebord. Étrangement, j'eus l'impression qu'il était vivant ! C'est idiot, non? _

**« Comme je vous en ai informé tout à l'heure, mademoiselle McKenzie, pour pouvoir être admis à part entière dans cet école vous devez être répartit dans l'une des quatre maisons. Le choixpeau en décidera pour vous. »**

_Le choixpeau ?! Mais, qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Il me fit un signe de la main, m'indiquant d'aller m'asseoir sur le tabouret. Et merde, je n'ai pas le choix d'obéir. Par contre, ce n'étais pas un ordre plus une indication, enfin, je vais le prendre comme tel. D'un pas chancelant, j'allai m'asseoir sur le tabouret, les mains moites et tremblantes. Il prit le choixpeau qui se réveilla au contact de ma tête sous lui. Je le sentais dans ma tête, une très désagréable sensation ! Mon cœur battait la chamade et je pouvais l'entendre battre dans mon corps. Il se passa une minute, deux minutes, quatre minutes sans qu'il ne puisse rien dire. Dumbledore regardait avec intérêt l'évènement qui se produisait. Combien de temps cela allait prendre encore ? Après une autre minute d'attente, alors que le directeur de Poudlard s'approchait de moi, le choixpeau donna finalement son verdict : _

**« Gryffondor! »**

_Mon cœur s'allégea et j'hésitai à enlever l'étrange chapeau parlant de sur ma tête, pendant qu'il examinait quelque chose dans ma tête, je tentais le plus possible de ne penser à rien et j'avais bien crû entendre un léger ricanement. Étais-ce le chapeau ? Enfin, bref! Maintenant c'était fini. C'était l'important! Mais qu'étais-ce Gryffondor ? Dumbledore se chargea de m'enlever l'objet me couvrant le crâne et d'afficher un sourire. _

**« Maintenant que cela est conclu, je pourrai sûrement te présenter au reste de l'école. Le repas du soir doit déjà être entamé. Ensuite, les préfets de ta maison te montreront ton dortoir et tu pourras faire plus ample connaissance avec les autres. Il ne te reste plus qu'à porter ton uniforme qui se trouve sur le bureau juste là, tu connais déjà l'emplacement, tu iras nous rejoindre après. », **_Me dit-il en affichant son éternel sourire au visage. Il descendit en bas et je ressentis à nouveau l'étrange froid qui me traversa. L'angoisse revenait à la charge. _

« J'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir échapper à tout cela. Allez, Ellie, un peu de courage. » _Pensa t-elle en laissant s'échapper un soupire anxieux._

_Elle trouva son uniforme à la place désignée par le directeur et prit le maximum de temps possible pour le mettre, faisant bien attention à ralentir ses gestes. Ses entrailles se contorsionnaient à nouveau dans des positions inhumaines et son cœur battait à une vitesse folle. Elle était tellement nerveuse que ses yeux se remplirent d'eau. Avant de descendre, elle ferma les yeux et laissa glisser quelques larmes, elle les essuya du revers de sa manche et se donna une onde de courage. Elle tenta d'afficher un sourire, mais rien ne pouvait apparaître. Rien de sincère, en tout cas. _

_Elle se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la Grande Salle, là où TOUT le monde serait réuni. À cette simple pensée, son cœur battit encore plus vite et les larmes remontèrent dans ses yeux. Elle colla son dos contre le mûr et attendit que son stress parte, en vain! De loin elle pouvait entendre l'arrière-fond d'un bruit de diverses conversations. Elle laissa tomber son visage vers l'avant, ses longs cheveux noirs suivant aussi. Le visage caché, elle laissa couler une larme et s'assécha les yeux avant de recommencer à marcher vers la Grande Salle. Rendu à quelques pas de l'endroit, elle se donna une vague de courage et marcha plus vite. Plus vite se sera fait, plus vite se sera terminé ! Elle prit une grande bouffée d'air et entra dans la salle. _

_Certains élèves qui étaient déjà au courant de la venue d'Ellie la virent arriver et commencèrent à chuchoter en la regardant. Certains ne la remarquèrent même pas, au tout début, mais les regards étant dirigé vers la porte les intriguèrent rapidement, tous les regards étaient maintenant dirigés vers elle. Peut-être quelques uns manquaient à l'appel. Aussitôt une immense vague la submergea et elle sentit le besoin immense de partir à courir loin, loin, loin de cet endroit. Seul ses jambes, tétanisés, la retinrent de partir. _

_Plus loin elle réussit à apercevoir le directeur qui lui faisait signe de venir. Elle s'exécuta et les regards la suivirent jusqu'à l'avant avec une curiosité inquiétante aux yeux de la jeune McKenzie. La seule survivante d'une nouvelle espèce d'animaux, voilà comment elle se sentait. Observée avec curiosité comme une nouvelle découverte que l'on ne connaissait pas. Cela l'irrita, mais elle se dit que ça devait être normal, après tout. La voix du directeur fut taire les quelques personnes qui chuchotait encore. _

**« Cette année, nous accueillerons chaleureusement une nouvelle élève ; Ellie McKenzie.,**_ quelques clameurs se firent entendre dans la salle, apparemment sa médiocre histoire devait avoir été publié dans les journaux, _**Comme vous semblez connaître sa situation vous comprendrez qu'il est important qu'elle se sente bien parmis nous. Elle fait déjà un très grand effort de venir dans cette salle, donc, je vous prierai de ne pas la bombarder de question. Sa répartition a déjà été faites, mademoiselle Mckenzie fera l'honneur au Gryffondor d'être avec eux pour cette année ! »**

_Une table se mit à applaudir, cela semblait être celle des Gryffondor apparemment. Sans que le directeur ne lui dise quoi que ce soit, elle se dirigea d'instinct vers la table et se trouva une place entre un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs de jais et aux yeux verts émeraude cachés derrière une paire de lunette ronde et un autre jeune homme aux cheveux roux. Il lui avait fait une place lorsqu'elle s'était approchée incertaine. Ils lui firent un sourire et les conversations reprirent de plus belle. La tête baissée, Ellie ne pouvait rien dire, ni rien avaler et faire le moindre geste. Si on aurait pu voir son visage clairement, on aurait pu la voir rougir, mais ses cheveux cachaient une bonne partie de son visage. _

**« Salut, je m'appelle Harry ! »**

_Me dit une voix tout près de moi, je relevai la tête légèrement pour voir le visage souriant du garçon à lunette. Il me disait vaguement quelque chose mais je ne lui en fis pas la remarque. Même que je ne dis absolument rien. Il hocha la tête et reprit : _

**« Et voici, Ron et Hermione. » **

_Il me pointa le jeune garçon roux qui semblait assez sympathique, malgré le fait qu'il se jetait litéralement sur la nourriture et il me pointa une jeune fille aux cheveux entre le brun et le châtain plutôt ébouriffés. Tous deux lui adressaient un sourire. _

**« Salut ! »**

_Me dit la dénommée Hermione en me faisant un grand sourire. Le dénommé Ron ne fit que grommeler une sorte de salutation que je ne compris pas très bien. Normal avec la quantité de choses qui était dans sa bouche. J'eus un léger rire. _

**« RON! Tu pourrais être plus poli tout de même ! », **_S'indigna Hermione en regardant sévèrement le garçon roux. Celui-ci haussa les épaules, innocemment. _

**« Ch'ais pas si grave que ch'a. »,**_ répliqua t-il. _

_Et, une dispute commença entre les deux jeunes gens à propos de la politesse et autres. Je me sentais très mal-à-l'aise et tenta de placer un mot pour leur dire d'arrêter. À peine étais-je déjà arrivé qu'une dispute commence grâce à moi. Devant mon air un peu hésitant et inquiet, Harry me dit simplement :_

**« T'en fais pas! Ils sont toujours comme ça. »**

_Je détournai mon attention vers le garçon aux yeux vert et lui fit un simple sourire. Il devait les connaître mieux que moi, donc, je lui fis aveuglément confiance. Comme je n'avais pas dit un seul mot depuis le début, j'hésitai à dire quelque chose puis, me donna une bonne bouffée de courage et demanda d'une voix légèrement tremblante : _

**« Est-ce qu'ils ont parlés de moi dans les journaux ? »**

_Cette question me trottait dans la tête depuis un bon moment déjà et je voulais le savoir. D'autant plus que je pourrais peut-être voir le nom de l'homme qui m'avait sorti de cet enfer. _

**« Hum… oui. »**_, me répondit Harry. On pouvait encore entendre les deux autres se chamailler. Je détournai mon regard vers eux et les regarda un instant perplexe. À peine deux secondes ils se disputaient à propos de la politesse et voilà que maintenant c'était à propos d'une histoire totalement différente. Complètement perdu, je retournai mon attention vers Harry._

**« J'aurais dû m'y attendre! »,**_ dis-je amèrement. _

_Devant l'air un peu exaspéré que j'arborais, Harry garda le silence ne sachant que dire sûrement. Après un instant de silence entre lui et moi et de dispute continue entre les deux autres, je lui demandai :_

**« Est-ce que tu sais si… »**

_Mais quelqu'un venait de me tapoter l'épaule. Je me retournai et aperçut une jeune fille qui me regardait avec un sourire éclatant. Je vis sur son insigne la lettre P. Sûrement pour préfet. Elle me demanda de la suivre pour qu'elle puisse me montrer mon dortoir, là où mes effets personnelles m'attendaient. Je dis aurevoir à Harry et à ses deux amis et partit avec la préfète. Elle me montra mon dortoir qui se trouvait être très jolie. J'étais avec deux autres filles. Elyssa O'connor et Mathilde Freis. Je fis leur rencontre un peu plus tard et aussitôt elles m'initièrent à leur petite troupe, qui n'était composé que d'eux, de danse. Je n'étais pas une très bonne danseuse mais leur promis tout de même d'y contribuer. Ces deux jeunes filles devinrent rapidement des amies et elles me firent la promesse de m'aider en cas de besoin. La journée avait été assez épuisante pour moi, je dû donc aller au lit très tôt. _

Le lendemain matin

_Je me réveillai dans les alentours de six heures et demi du matin, mes deux compagnes de chambre dormaient toujours paisiblement dans leur lit douillet. C'était la deuxième fois que je me réveillais dans un véritable lit et non sur le sol dur et glacial de mon ancienne chambre. J'effaçai de ma tête ces images sombres qui me revenaient tranquillement à l'esprit. Je ne voulais plus y penser, tout ça n'était que du passé et rien d'autre. J'allai dans la douche pour me réveiller et en ressortit avec les idées plus claires et plus enjolivées. Habiller avec d'un pantalon cigarette noir, d'un chandail rouge uniforme et d'une veste noire d'Atticus, je me dirigeai vers l'extérieur du château. Comme tout le monde dormait à poings fermés, personne ne se rendit compte que j'étais sorti dehors. Heureusement ! D'un pas plus assuré, je me dirigeai vers les berges du lac. En cours de route, je me sentis observé et me retournai à plusieurs reprises, mais personne. De la paranoïa, rien que de la paranoïa. Sûrement la nervosité des derniers instants qui causaient cette sensation désagréable. _

_Arrivé à destination, je me laissai tomber sur le sol de la berge, le dos contre un arbre, je regardai le lac miroité sous les faibles rayons du soleil. C'était beau. C'était la première fois que je voyais quelque chose d'aussi magnifique. Je respirai un bon coup et, pour une fois, je réalisai que j'étais bel et bien sorti de cette pièce noire de souvenirs. Je pouvais respirer l'air frais du matin, je pouvais toucher au tronc de l'arbre, je pouvais vivre enfin. _

_Mon regard était devenu mélancolique, les souvenirs de cet endroit me submergèrent et je sentis une larme couler sur ma joue. C'était enfin fini! _

**« Toi! Tu me dégoûtes. Ne pense pas que tu es la seule à souffrir en ce monde. »**

_Ses mots retentirent dans mes oreilles, je détournai mon regard mais n'aperçut personne tout près de moi. Devenant de plus en plus nerveuse, je me levai de terre et tournai sur moi-même pour avoir une meilleure vue. Cependant, il n'y avait absolument rien. Que dalle. Un peu paniqué, je repartis en courant vers le château, en cours de chemin, je me retournai pour regarder une dernière fois quand je tombai directement sur ………………_

**LA SUITE DANS LE PROCHAIN CHAPITRE **

**N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous pensez de mon histoire dans une review ou plusieurs P**

**Merci d'avance :)**

**Ce chapitre est un peu plus loin que le précédent, mais j'aurais pu faire encore mieux! Sans la douleur immense que je ressens dans mon oreille. Car, oui, comme une idiote je me suis gelée l'oreille et elle tout rouge violacé. Si je pers des morceaux de mon oreille, je vous en avertirai oo!!!!!!!!**

**Avec la fin, un joli sourire enfantin D**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Tout est à J.K. Rowling comme toujours ; P

Résumé : Ellie doit faire face à la vie après avoir passer quinze années et des poussières enfermées dans une chambre sombre contrôlée par ses parents cinglés.

Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!! Voilà, ça devait sortir  Je suis vraiment trop contente!! Oui, bon, ce n'est que deux reviews nouvelles, mais, je suis contente pareille : D ! Surtout que je m'attendais à ce que personne n'aime mon histoire :O Bah, je me suis planté :P Donc, MERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRCIE!!!!!!! Les remerciements s'adresse à Is'V et Cally-sama, ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui lise cette fic religieusement xD et qui, par contre, n'ose pas laisser de review. (N'ayez pas peur, ça me fait toujours très plaisir ;))

Bref, pour vous, voici la suite

** Ce monde n'est pas baigné de lumière… mais… il ne faut pas oublier que les ténèbres ne sont pas les seules à nous envelopper, elle ne sont pas les seules! **

**Fruits Basket. V.15**

**(_Vous remarquerez que je met beaucoup de petites citations du manga Fruits Basket :))_**

Petit retour en arrière

_Un peu paniqué, je repartis en courant vers le château, en cours de chemin, je me retournai pour regarder une dernière fois quand je tombai directement sur …_

… _un jeune garçon d'à peu près mon âge, me semblait-il, mais tout de même beaucoup plus grand que moi. Mon visage était collé à son torse et je ne pouvais plus bouger. Ce parfum… Ce parfum si particulier ! Cette odeur qui me donnait un peu d'espoir dans cette chambre créant mes peurs les plus profondes. Je ne savais pas s'il était surpris ou autres… Cependant, la seule chose que je savais avec certitude c'est que je devais avoir l'air un peu idiote à rester collé à lui. À peine cette pensée m'eut-elle traversée l'esprit que des bras fermes me poussaient au loin. J'entendis alors une voix glaciale me dire :_

**« Dégage! »**

_Sous le choc, mon corps pencha vers l'arrivée et après avoir essayé de retrouver mon équilibre, je perdis pied et me retrouver contre le sol en moins de quelques secondes. Quelque peu déboussolé, j'entendis les rires qui partaient au loin. Ils étaient partis! Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'ils fussent plusieurs. De dos, je pouvais voir un garçon au centre avec des cheveux blond platine entourer de deux garçons plutôt corpulent, ressemblant vaguement à des gardes du corps, et une jeune fille aux cheveux coupés carrées, brun assez foncé qui riait assez hystériquement. Je levai mes yeux au ciel et partit en direction du château sans plus faire d'histoire avec ce comportement des plus primitifs. Alors que je m'apprêtais à me lever, je sentis une grande vague de froid. Comme-ci le vent s'était mis à souffler de plus en plus fort. Une aura hostile régnait partout autour d'Ellie. Elle frissonna légèrement avant d'entreprendre une longue marche jusqu'au parc tout près, mais il paraissait tellement loin à ses yeux. Arrivé à destination, je me laissai tomber contre un tronc d'arbre d'une hauteur impressionnante. _

_Mais d'où venait donc cette voix ? Qui étais-ce ? Pourquoi ces mots lui faisaient tellement mal. Tu me dégoûtes… Pourquoi ? _

_Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'étais relevé et j'avais commencé une ascension dans l'arbre. M'agrippant du mieux que je le pouvais, plus je montais, plus j'avais envie de me laisser tomber dans le vide. Je montai jusqu'à ce que je ne sois plus du tout capable de le faire. Les branches étant trop petites et trop faible pour me supporter. Assise sur l'une des plus hautes branches, je balançai mes pieds dans le vide avec un sourire enfantin aux lèvres. Je n'avais jamais grimpé dans un arbre, je n'en avais même jamais touché un, avant aujourd'hui, pourtant, j'avais exactement su comment monter avec aise. Comment cela se pouvait-il ? _

_Pendant quelques minutes mes pensées voguaient d'un endroit à un autre, ci et là. Bien entendue, j'évitais soigneusement de penser à des choses déprimantes et d'un sinistre profond. Au loin, des voix et des rires me firent sortir de ma légère 'transe' de réflexion. Je reconnus le rire hystérique de la jeune fille de tout à l'heure. J'eus l'idée de descendre de l'arbre mais je n'avais pas envie de recevoir des regards moqueurs, remarques sarcastiques ou encore de me dire de dégagez ! Non, je n'en avais réellement pas envie. Qui le voudrait de toute façon ? À moins d'être d'un masochisme de mauvais goût, personne n'apprécierait de se faire ridiculiser de la sorte. Bien sûr, avec la plus grande des chances que j'ai toujours, ils se placèrent exactement sous l'arbre à jacasser de diverses choses. Je les entendais mais ne les écoutaient pas. Quelle importance ?_

_À la place, je m'amusais à regarder les jeunes gens et de leurs construire une vie dans ma tête. Tiens, par exemple, la jeune fille complètement cinglée qui riait à chaque remarque du jeune garçon blond, sa vie était parfaitement tracée. Elle avait eu des parents d'une banalité impressionnante, elle était arrivée à cette école avec l'espoir d'en ressortir avec quelques connaissances acquises. Depuis son arrivée, elle était littéralement tomber amoureuse du jeune garçon blond platine. Elle avait trouvé en lui les traces de l'homme idéal et faisait tout pour que celui-ci la prenne comme tel. _

_Sans le savoir, elle n'avait pas tellement tord. Puis, elle décida d'essayer de comprendre les noms qu'ils se donnaient. L'amoureuse de service, entre deux rires, dit de sa voix irritante et aiguë :_

« Haha, Drakieeeeeeee, trop drôle!! Haha »

_Drakie ? Qui étais-ce ? Ellie essaya de deviner lequel d'entre eux avait un nom aussi…idiot ? Enfin. Drakie! Moi j'aurais plus dit, Drake. Mais, enfin, peut-être que c'est son nom, qui qu'il soit ! Puis, je remarquai un détail, tout le monde était coincé dans une hilarité total sauf le garçon blond, appuyé sur le tronc d'arbre. Si tout le monde riait et qu'elle venait de complimenter la blague de quelqu'un, cela devait forcément être lui. Puis, alors que je me penchais pour percevoir un peu mieux la conversation, car on s'entend que l'arbre était tellement haut que les voix paraissaient être des murmures, ma main essayant d'avoir un meilleur appui, une brindille tomba du haut de l'arbre et tomba directement sur la tête de ''Drakie''. Je retins mon souffle lorsqu'il l'enleva et regarda en haut de l'arbre, ses yeux argent froid tombèrent sur moi et il afficha un bref sourire avant de se retourner vers les autres et de commencer à s'éloigner. _

_MERDE! _

_Il l'avait vu et cela n'améliorait décidément pas son cas ! Ce Drakie semblait constamment lui tomber dessus dans les mauvais moments. Il semblait aussi détestable. Mais, Ellie préféra ne pas porter de faux jugement, elle ne le connaissait pas, après tout. J'attendis quelques minutes pour être sûr qu'ils seraient à une bonne distance de moi, assez loin pour que je puisse retourner près du lac sans avoir à croiser leurs regards. Sans avoir à croiser SON regard._

_Le temps s'écoula, je poussai un soupir et commença ma descente en faisant beaucoup plus attention cette fois-ci. Ellie apprit très rapidement que monter dans un arbre était très facile mais d'y descendre c'était une autre tâche. Beaucoup plus difficile. Lorsque mes pieds touchèrent le sol, je regardai à l'horizon mais ne vit personne. Ils devaient être partis. _

Ouf!

_Puis, dans ma plus grande des surprises une voix s'éleva derrière moi. _

« Je croyais que tu ne descendrais jamais de là. »

_Je me pivotai sur moi-même pour voir le jeune garçon. Il me fixait avec ses yeux d'acier, ils semblaient froids, dur et constant. Je ne réussissais pas à soutenir son regard, il m'intimidait. C'était déjà une bonne chose qu'il soit seul et pas accompagné de ses amis. Remarquant que j'avais détourné mon regard, il eût un léger rictus au coin des lèvres. Je détestais ça! Un petit sourire moqueur. J'avais horreur de ça. _

« Désolé si tu croyais que je vous espionnait toi et tes amis mais ce n'était pas le cas. »

_Dis-je d'une voix qui tremblait un peu mais ayant quelques ondes de confiance et de fausse sincérité. Son sourire s'élargit. ARGH! Je déteste ce sourire. Sans attendre de réponse de sa part, sûrement serait-elle méchante ou sarcastique, je tournai les talons et me dirigeai vers le château. Il me rattrapa et me prit fortement le bras. J'avais mal mais je ne lui donnai pas la chance de s'en apercevoir. J'avais pu supporter des douleurs encore bien plus grande, cette poigne ressemblant à une sorte d'étau n'était qu'une mince douleur face aux restes. _

« Tu es mauvaise menteuse, McKenzie. Dis moi ce que tu as entendu. »

_Par son expression grave, j'en compris que ses amis et lui-même devait parler de chose que je ne devrais sûrement pas savoir. J'avais envie de faire comme-ci je savais tout mais il me prendrait au dépourvu à un moment où à un autre. J'adoptai une expression de surprise. _

« J'aurais dû entendre quelque chose en particulier ? »

_Il soupira et serra un peu sa poigne, cette fois-ci j'eus l'impression qu'il venait de me briser tous les os de ma main et mon poignet en même temps. Je me débattis pour essayer de lui enlever sa poigne, sans résultats! Il serrait encore plus sa poigne et cela causait une douleur encore plus forte. _

« Ne te met pas plus dans les problèmes que tu ne l'ai déjà, MacKenzie »

_Lorsqu'il prononça mon nom de famille je ressentis une onde de dégoût. Connaissait-il des antécédents sur ma famille qui le dégoûtait à ce point ou avait-il seulement le dégoût de ma personne ? _

« Mais quel problème, de quoi tu parles ? Je n'ai rien entendu, je ne vous ai même pas écouté. J'ai une vie, moi! Je n'ai pas besoin d'espionner celle des autres. »

_Il arqua un sourcil et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, une voix familière s'éleva derrière nous. _

« Lâche-la, Malfoy! »

_Je reconnus immédiatement mon sauveur et je savais que j'allais bientôt être sorti du pétrin. Cependant, une lueur de défi luisait dans les yeux de ce Drakie Malfoy. C'est ce qui m'effraya. Je me retournai vers mon sauveur, c'était……_

**Qui pensez-vous que c'est ? Donnez-moi votre avis ! Et n'oubliez pas les reviews. Tant qu'à moi, je vous embrasse tousss sauf ceux qui déteste cette histoire, bien évidemment :P**

**À la prochaine dans le prochain chapitre : )**


End file.
